Roswell Agenda: UFO novel
by AuthorMikeSims
Summary: We have heard the stories about a UFO crashed in the desert and that the government covered it up. But why did they? From the perspective of a government official charged with keeping it secret, we see why through his eyes.


For a long time man has witnessed strange objects in the sky. He has seen crop circles for thousands of years. Early pilgrims in America used to call them Hexen Danz or dance of the devil. Paintings for centuries have been made of crop circles and ufos. These visitors have been seen on pottery of the Aztecs and Mayans. One showed a saucer like object with stairs coming down from it and strange beings. Native Indians have legends of these objects even landing. In Nuremburg, Germany around 1500 AD a war took place where the ufos fought each other. Fifty thousand people witnessed this event in awe and a famous painting was made of it. Some suppose these visitors are gods to be worshipped while others regard them as angelic beings or demons to be feared. Believers not in the religious sense regard them as alien visitors from another world, while half of the population does not believe they exist at all. I believe they exist; it is no question for me. You see my name is Sheridan and I am government consultant for counter intelligence that studies them. I can say they exist because I have met them and know who they are and what they are, which is something that takes some explaining.

They have been here for a long time, since man's early history. They are not aliens visiting us from another world, they are from here. I mean here by this solar system or vicinity. The aliens are just constructed beings, puppets if you will by others we have not seen. We are aware they exist but do not know them, only their bio-mechanical creations they use to affect our history. They are like a buffer between man and the puppet masters. We can only theorize what the actual agenda of the puppet masters are by what their puppets do. What we do know is that they have constructed seven types of alien puppets. One of which is the most common we call grays. They are about four foot around an IQ of 80 and seem to panic when things don't go according to program. They have large heads with black eyes. The eyes are like sunglasses, protective covers that cover a transceiver type eye which is red. They have no ears or auditory system. They have small mouths which ingest food in a liquid type form; however they are very mechanical beneath. They communicate through their eyes. They are able to stimulate your retina in a way that makes you think you are audibly hearing them. They read your lips and sense your intentions. It makes it very hard to lie to them. If you are not trained they can subdue you by just staring at you.

After many years of study we learned about the aliens and their crafts. They have different types of ships. They have a few of what we call mother ships. These look like giant short height cylinder shaped craft with docking stations all around its parameter. It is six hundred miles across and they very rarely come near earth. They sit most of the time in the asteroid belt were most all their crafts are made from. The next type is a cigar shaped long cylinder. We call them space carriers. These are about fifteen miles long and park inside the large mother ship. Russia and America had sent an orbital probe to Mars and the NASA cameras on this probe snapped an infrared picture of a carrier near the moons of Mars. That was right before the probe vanished. These carriers seem to carry smaller craft of a variety of configurations. The most common is the saucer type which is 30 feet in diameter and usually carries about five aliens. Some of the others are larger and house the other types of aliens, but these are rarely seen. There is another type which is seen fairly often and these are called probes. They are un-piloted and seem to be an independent robot that flies around observing things. They are usually no more than five to ten feet in length and come in a variety of interesting designs. Some even look like flying question marks.

It seems the aliens have manipulated human history for a long time. They knocked down the wall at Tyre for Alexander the Great so he could finish that particular conquest. There is even evidence they have tampered with human genetics. Even in the bible it talks about a sign of the end time being people having heart attacks seeing things come on the earth. So even in religion and literature we seem to have always known that something big is going down. Most of world sits in denial that anything is going on, or if it is, it is probably benign. However for us Americans, their major push of influence happened in 1947. You see the puppet masters watched the world engage in a war of nations. World war two would decide the major national players for at least a century. When the US led allies won, the puppet master invested their agenda into America. They devised a plan to accelerate the US economy and technology with such speed that people would have a hard time understanding what to do with all of it. However for the puppet masters it brings mankind in general to a level of technology that would give them more maneuverability in our world without notice. Their plan to increase the US was simple, crash one of their puppet alien vehicles in our backyard. Instinctively we would analyze it, reverse engineer it and develop many things from it. Our greed would drive us to find ways to market and develop things to sell from this goldmine. Military contractors would be fed off the carcass of the alien craft for decades. With this understanding the puppet masters proceeded with their plans. Two years after world war two, they sent a small four alien craft to hover over the area near the most highly technical army base the US had. It was home to the 509th bomb group that had the atomic bomb. It was nice for the puppet masters to make the craft convenient for right military base to get to it. As the craft hovered over a ranch the puppet masters sent a probe on collision course with the craft. They collided and the probe disintegrated over a ranch while the craft continued, partially destroyed into a descending course till it crashed into a side of a hill miles away. Two aliens survived, one very badly injured. Two almost burned up in the crash.

The next morning, a contract rancher for the ranch owner was riding his horse guiding some sheep around. He came across a massive debris field of metal that used to be the alien probe and part of the alien craft. The farm animals are visibly disturbed by the objects and Clint Smith the rancher gets a feeling that this is not supposed to be here. His instincts tell him something is very wrong. He gathers some samples of the debris and takes them into town to show the local sheriff. The sheriff is amazed that some of the metal in a foil like shape can be waded up like paper and it jumps back flat like nothing happened. It all feels light with no temperature, like nothing is in your hand. The sheriff calls the military base and Tom Luck, a Major and intelligence officer received the call. He laughed it off at first but since it was the sheriff, he thought he should check it out.

Tom arrived with me at the sheriff's office, since I was working with Tom in intelligence to discern certain activities the soviets might be doing with atomics, it was logical I tag along wherever he goes. The debris at the sheriff's office was unlike anything we had seen. Some of it had writings that looked like nothing before. We followed Clint back to the ranch and stayed the night as it is a long drive. The next morning at the crash site, there was quite a bit laying around. One part was over four foot wide and light as a feather. We gathered as much as we could and went back to base. We tried drilling and burning some of the material but drill bits could not penetrate even the thin metal. It did not seem to hold a temperature either. The commanding officer sent out a press release to the public that an alien craft had been found. Needless to say this was not a well thought move as a General James called and ordered the report to be refuted immediately. Also, the ranch was to be sealed off and every trace of debris collected and sent to bases at Ft. Worth, TX and Denton, OH for study. Tom was ordered to go to Ft. Worth and participate in a press conference showing a weather balloon as the culprit of the news story of aliens. My job was monitor the collection progress and make sure no one leaked the truth.

While out in the field with an associate of mine and friend of Tom's, we got word that a spotter plane found an intact craft crashed in a hill and bodies. Needless to say we were astonished. The bodies were taken back to the base. A captain was told to get hermitically sealed coffins to fit these bodies as the two surviving looked like they might not make it. He decided to call the local civilian mortician and asked about what he had that could fit children. This just raised suspicion about the event. I watched as they examined one alien that was alive die. The other two badly burned ones were being dissected. These aliens were completely biological in material but mechanically built like robots. It was like bio matter was used to make a machine. The remaining live one was taken to a holding area till it could be moved to a safe place. There was much concern that the aliens out wherever might come for their comrades. We had no idea they were left for us.

Everything was top secret till we could figure out what to do. A committee was formed of twelve military and government officials to regulate this find. A find like this was a diamond mine on top of a gold mine, with a giant oil reserve below that. It meant wealth and power for many years to come. The public knew something had happened so disinformation started very quickly. Over the years the public was told the crash was a weather balloon, then a balloon to detect nuclear tests from Russia, then high altitude parachuting, high altitude dummy drops, you name it, we just kept throwing a new one out every decade.

Meanwhile the craft and the aliens were studied. The last alien died shortly after the event. We could not get much out of them but lies. That is of what they could talk about. They simply did not know very much and it was obvious they did not build the craft they were piloting. For one thing, they had no thumbs. How could they hold tools?

The business deals were made and reverse engineering began but with lots of secrecy. Most of the defense contractors did not even know what they were studying. They were told that it was strange alloys from meteors which were a half truth. The debris with glyphs or words on them was studied and seemed to be more there for our benefit than the aliens. It seems that what we could translate was meant for us to believe these were aliens from another world. It became obvious that this was orchestrated for our benefit. It was apparent that we could not reveal to the world that we had an alien advanced craft. Every government would see us a threat and might strike immediately before we figure the alien technology out. Also there is money to be made by certain people, which would have to be shared if public. No the development would have be methodical but as quickly as can be done without drawing attention.

An area of desert was designated which is commonly called Area 51. Pretty much all test vehicles designed from the alien craft was tried here. It became a little too hard keeping it secret even though we took over much land around it. So we made it a stage three place of testing. What gets tested there is aircraft like stealth bombers and so forth that will be in production fairly soon and public. Stage 2 developments were placed on a base in Australia, far away from prying eyes of UFO enthusiasts. This is where extremely sophisticated aircraft are tested and built. There is a stage 1 which is a design and lab mostly deep underground in the Midwest. The alien bodies are there. Not just Roswell's but others they have retrieved in other landings, even one that crashed in Brazil.

The Brazil one was interesting because half dozen aliens were retrieved and well alive. These aliens we had never seen before. The last time anyone seemed to have seen them was around one thousand BC in Africa. There are masks wore by the holy men to talk to the "gods". The mask looks just like these aliens. Like I said these aliens are puppets, mere biological computers with set programs. My thinking is they hang around places that people used to worship them long ago. They have some attachment to areas where the Mayans and others where.

I am old now and retired. Tom hounded me for years before his death to tell him things I knew. He was obsessed with exposing Roswell. He was a friend but I couldn't tell him anything or even admit to it. I guess I took my job too serious. I am close to death though and have no family to worry about the government doing something to if I talk. By now 60 years later, they don't really care. They have what they want and the public has no concept what really happened anyway. One thing, the government and even I respect is that we know that someday the puppets will no longer serve the purpose of their masters. When that day happens we may deal directly with the real aliens. Will we be able to fight them with things we developed from their toy aliens? I take comfort that we did discover one thing. We know the real aliens have enemies, with seemingly more power than they have at their disposal. Their enemies seem to hold them at check and help us for some reason. The real aliens don't know we know this or they would change their agenda. I can sleep at night knowing we a chance in case things goes wrong. There is always hope.

For now the public will have to be ignorant of the reality. They need to keep working and living their lives undisturbed till it is time for them to be aware. It may be a long time. Someday though, everyone will know. I just hope all the lies and covering up I have done justify the ends. I did it for my country and mankind. May we all, succeed.


End file.
